Live to Be Reformed Another Day (Traducción en Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Chrysalis ha secuestrado a una docena de ponis, amenazó a Equestria, fue traicionada por su propia especie, y ahora ha jurado venganza a Starlight Glimmer antes de saltar de las ruinas de su castillo y salir volando. Ella de seguro escapará. Absolutamente. Yep. (Traducción del fic del mismo nombre por Fire Gazer the Alchemist en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Fire Gazer the Alchemist / This story was written by Fire Gazer the Alchemist**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 351121/ live-to-be-reformed-another-day**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **"Vivir Para Ser Reformada Otro Día"**

* * *

 **Retirada Estratégica**

* * *

 **"¡No hay ninguna venganza que te puedas imaginar que llegue a parecerse a lo que yo te haré un día, Starlight Glimmer!"**

Chrysalis comenzó a retroceder, y con un gruñido ella salto hacia atrás fuera del borde de la pila de escombros. Starlight corrió hacia el borde, pudiendo ver a la ex-monarca sobre el estéril paisaje gris.

 _Así que eso es todo._ Starlight pensó, su estómago se apretó al pensar en que Chrysalis podría tener en mente si alguna vez se vieran de nuevo. Comenzó a sentir ansiedad dentro de ella, algo que ella va a tener por un largo tiempo, posiblemente años, mientras Chrysalis pasaba su tiempo pensado y planeando.

 _¿Es esto lo que hice que Twilight sintiera cuando escapé?_ Ella se preguntó a ella misma. _No puedo creerlo-_

De repente el punto que era Chrysalis se detuvo en el horizonte. Aun así a la distancia que estaba Starlight, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Se veía como que la ex-reina había chocado contra un muro de ladrillo a toda velocidad.

Chrysalis fue arrastrada hacia ellos en un santiamén, colgada en el aire por una de sus piernas traseras, forcejeando y gritando.

 **"¡Déjame ir!"** Dijo Chrysalis furiosa, sus ojos verdes mirando, no a Starlight, sino detrás de ella.

 **"Uh…"**

 **"No creo."** Dijo Discord, con una garra en alto significando su agarre en la pierna de Chrysalis y su pata abrazando a Fluttershy. **"¿Piensas que puedes secuestrar a** ** _mi_** **amiga como así y dejarte ir?"** El soltó una risa con apenas un toque de alegría. **"Oh, Chrysalis, no eres tan lista, ¿no es así?"**

 **"¿Discord?"** Exclamó Starlight. La sorpresa en su voz debió haber sido palpable, porque Discord giro su cabeza a mirarla, con una ceja levantada.

 **"¿Si?"** Preguntó él. Sus ojos mirándola a ella y después a Chrysalis, y Discord asintió en entendimiento. **"Oh, ya veo, querías ser tu quien la atrapara. Lo siento, es que estabas tardando demasiado y yo-"**

 **"Uh… No."** Starlight entrecerró sus ojos en confusión. **"¡No estaba pensando en capturarla! Eso no se me había ocurrido."**

 **"¿En serio? Pero es que ella estaba volando** ** _muy lentamente_** **."** Dijo Discord con un tono que ejemplificaba lo aburrido que se sentía. Él giro a ver a los demás. **"¿Y ustedes? De seguro uno de ustedes pensó en evitar que se escapara."**

Miradas fueron cambiadas entre todos. Discord entrecerró sus ojos, antes de abrirlos y decir. **"Ah, espera. ¿Así que era parte del plan dejarla huir? Lo siento."**

El dejo caer su mano, y Chrysalis cayó de cara contra la pila de escombros. Con un gruñido ella se levantó y le miró a Discord con una mirada enojada.

 **"Bueno, vete."** El hizo señas con su garra. **"Shoo."**

Flutteshy dio una débil sonrisa desde su posición en su abrazo con Discord. **"Adiós."**

Chrysalis gruñó enojada y se giró, extendió sus alas mientras se preparaba para irse. Ella saltó al aire, golpeando su cara contra un lado de un campo de fuerza de azul que rápidamente la rodeó.

 **"Uh… Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que estas en lo cierto, Discord."** Dijo Starlight, cerrando la burbuja que ahora rodeaba a Chrysalis. **"Tal vez dejarla ir es una mala idea."**

 **"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo!"** Dos pezuñas negras golpearon contra el interior de la barrera, haciendo tanto como una mosca le haría a una ventana. **"¡Libérame de una vez!"**

 **"Espera."** Discord se giró hacia el grupo detrás de él. **"Tenemos una docena de ponis aquí con una magia incomparable ¿y nadie pensó en hacer nada además de mí?"**

Entre ellos, pequeños debates comenzaron.

 **"Pensé que el Rey Thorax se iba a ocupar de eso."** Uno de los recientemente transformados changelings sugirió, en el cual sus hermanos asintieron.

 **"¿Rey?"** Thorax se estremeció y miro a su alrededor. **"Yo no- ¿Cómo?"**

 **"Tu usurpaste a la vieja reina."** Uno de ellos respondió. **"También eres bastante grande ahora…"**

 **"¡Yo no he sido usurpada de nada!"** Gritó Chrysalis. **"¡Y no hablen sobre mi como que ni siquiera estoy aquí!"** Tristemente, muy pocos changelings le prestaron atención.

 **"¿No ibas a detenerla?"** Preguntó Luna a su hermana.

A lo que Celestia respondió. **"Estaba… descansando en mi capullo. Honestamente no estaba completamente despierta. Además esperaba que Twilight se encargaría."** Ambas princesas miraron a la poni es cuestión.

 **"No me di cuenta de que podíamos usar magia de nuevo."** Explicó Twilight como una tímida sonrisa.

 **"Yo estaba cargando a Flurry Heart."** Dijo Cadence.

 **"Yo estaba… "** Shining Armor parpadeó y miró hacia abajo, intentando pensar en una excusa.

Flurry Heart solo eructó.

 **"Genial."** Dijo Discord con nostalgia. **"Bueno Celly, Lulu, Twily y… la cuarta, pueden apostar que no voy a dejar de mencionar esto pronto."**

Celestia solo respondió con un pesado suspiro.

Starlight miró de nuevo a su nueva enemiga antes de mirar a Twilight. **"Uh, Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?"**

 **"Morir."** Dijo Chrysalis.

Twilight echó un vistazo alrededor para ver los que lo demás piensan antes de llegar a una conclusión. **"Bueno, ya que la atrapamos-"**

 **"De nada."** Interpuso Discord.

 **"-supongo que al menos deberíamos esforzarnos en reformarla."**

Chrysalis gruño a la mera mención de la palabra.

 **"Creo que vale la pena intentarlo."** Dijo Thorax. Sus nuevos seguidores estaban de acuerdo, ya siendo fieles a su nuevo líder.

Todas las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, excepto Flurry Heart, quien solo se estaba riendo. Starlight miró sus amigos, desde Trixie, quien estaba intentando quitarse los restos de la cosa pegajosa del capullo de su capa, a Spike, quien le dio un pulgar arriba.

 **"Ey, ¿Crees que ella también tuvo un buen amigo que la abandono?"** Dijo Rainbow Dash.

Starlight la miró molesta.

 **"¿Qué?"** Preguntó Rainbow **"No sería malo que fuera fácil otra vez."**

 **"¿Fácil? ¿Cómo que reformarme fue fácil?"** Exclamó Starlight. **"¡Viaje en el tiempo y cambie la historia de Equestria llevándola a su destrucción! ¡Varias veces!"**

 **"Eso no es nada comparado con mi-"** Chrysalis se detuvo. **"Espera, ¿Hiciste qué?"**

Starlight hizo una mueca de dolor. **"No es asunto tuyo."**

Chrysalis bufó. **"Lo que sea. ¡Apuesto a que mis hazañas son mucho más peores que las tuyas!"**

 **"Mucho peores."** Murmuró Twilight en defensa de la gramática.

 **"¡Ustedes no podrán reformarme, aunque lo intenten!"** Dijo Chrysalis de manera burlona. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si de alguna manera hubiera ganado algo con esa afirmación.

 **"Bueno si ese es el caso…"** Twilight colocó un casco alrededor de Starlight. **"¡Creo que acabamos de encontrar tu próxima lección de amistad!"**

Starlight se quedó quieta de repente, sus pupilas se contrajeron. Su magia se detuvo, dejando caer a Chrysalis al suelo cuando el escudo desapareció.

Después de que Chrysalis se puso de pie, ella le dio una mirada confusa a Starlight, quien respondió con todo el pánico y miedo que pudo en la siguiente palabra que dijo.

 **"¡Corre!"**


End file.
